


A Different Kind of Hunt

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Bunnies, Cuddles, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Easter is upon us, F/M, I got this idea when I was working, I saw all the sweets and eggs and chocolate bunnies and I could not help but think of him, candy (as you yanks call it XD), eggs around the bunker, hyper reade, love hearts (sweets), sugar rush - Freeform, surprise, sweets, those bright coloured hollow eggs that you put stuff in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just finish making Easter Baskets for the boys and go to put them in their rooms. Only your best friend the former Trickster shows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hunt

 

"And that should just about do it" I said to myself as I tightened the ribbon on Dean's Easter basket, putting it next to Sam's

Thank God the boys had to rush out to meet Cas with something, finally giving me the time I have been waiting for so I could get their baskets I made for them in their rooms before they got back. 

I can't remember the last time we celebrated Easter. Last year was spent killing a whole grave yard full of zombies. Witch to you may sound fun. Zombies and chocolate. Yeah

Not so fun when you are covered in the brains of the undead made dead again and not a scrap of sugar in sight 

But this year was different. I decided I wanted to do something nice for my boys, and maybe Cas if he comes back with them. I was not sure what to get Cas. How do angels even celebrate Easter, the raising of their dads earth baby. I doubt it was like us

Somehow turning a day when the crucified savor of the world comes back into a day to just stuff your face till your sick with chocolate bunnies and eggs 

In Dean's basket I put in a few bottles of his favrioute gulping whisky, one big pie (duh) but each slice was different, some coupons to a free breakfast at a diner he liked. And in those hollow, brightly coloured eggs I put in some shotgun ammo and some charms against demons, and not forgetting some classic rock CD's I knew he wanted. For Sam I got him since he was not such a big fan of huge amounts of candy like me and Dean were, so I went with the more practical side for Sammy. I got him some books I knew he was itching to read and as one book geek to another I knew how pressing that is. Some of those gross protein bars he liked. A small cuddly moose, I always found Crowley's pet name of Sam pretty funny, the guy IS a moose. And in the hollow eggs I put in some grapes, a new memory stick, sugar free gum and just to annoy the OCD part of him I put some ketchup and mustard in one of them. In one of Dean's I put mayo and cottage cheese, since I knew that made him gag 

Ok so a few pranks but it was mainly good stuff. I did not mind if they didn't get me anything. I just wanted to do something nice for my boys 

I grabbed the two baskets and made my way out of the war room to put them in the boys rooms 

No sooner had I stepped out of the warded room and all too familiar voice almost made me drop them 

"What's happening sweet thing" said Gabriel leaning against the door frame with a lolly pop in him mouth "I've been waiting for you to come outta there for ages"

I put the baskets on the table and crossed my arms in a annoyed fashion. I was not unhappy to see him, I did wish he did not spook me all the time 

"Are you somehow not capable of knocking or sending a text when you want to come over" I asked 

"Not my style sugar. Ohhhh what's in the basket's" he said looking at them set on the table

"Not for you mister Trickster" I tutted "These are for Sam and Dean, not for you" 

"Oh so Loral and Hardy get treats but no poor little old me" Gabriel said giving a mock pout "you are so mean" 

"Awwwww poor little angel. Has me not getting the big winged baby no candy got him all grumpy"

Gabriel gave me a mock growl and pouted 

"Only kidding, wait" I said walking over one of the desks, opening the draws and pulling out a big bar of chocolate. I tossed it over to him "There you go. Cas said you liked these" 

Gabe's eyes lit up as he studied the bar of chocolaty goodness in his hands, he put it in his jacket pocket, that were somehow bigger on the inside 

"Thanks Y/N" he smiled

"No prob. So?.

"Sooooo?"

"Is there a reason you waited for me outside the war room all this time"

"I just wanted to see my favriote human" he said with his trademark wiggle of his eyebrow 

"And....."

"And since those two mutton heads left you all alone and bored out of your mind. And it is Easter after all, I came up with a little game"

"Whoa. I know what sort of games you like to play Gabriel, no way"

"Now when have I ever played any jokes on you cupcake"

"Do you want a list"

"Ok, ok. But you laughed in the end"

"Yeah because Dean and Sam got screwed too" I said rolling my eyes at the former Trickster "So what's your game?"

Gabe wiggled his eyebrow in his trade mark way and snapped his fingers

 

Part two coming soon....


End file.
